SF Halo
by Inquisitor Azreal
Summary: When a UNSC vessel is attacked during a slipspace transfer they are forced to randomly jump to a location in space where they crash on a plant seemingly filled with prehistoric dinosuars. WARNING entrance into this story may result in any and all of the followng, nausia, rapid death of brain cells, a drop in IQ and even death. You. Have. Been. Warned.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

March 30 2250  
>Terra<br>ONI Headquarters

The room was dark the only visible thing was the desk holding a computer terminal. A man stepped forward and activated the machine with a swift motion from his dark black hand.

-Message received-

-Message identified-  
>-Priority 1-<br>-Classification: Unspeakable-  
>-Received from: The Director-<br>-For the Councilor's Eyes only-  
>-Perform voice recognition-<p>

His voice sounded "Washington, Texas, Meta, Church, Vanessa"

-Voice recognition complete welcome Councilor-  
>-Playing Message-<p>

-Dear Councilor

-I have taken your recommendation to pull archangel back for resupply, refit and recuperation into account. Send the message to the Lord's Vigilance to pull back. As soon as they arrive I wish to debrief them personally.

-I also want you to monitor the Spartan IV's augmentations and mental health, see if they have stabilized. He is the last his kind we need him to figure out where we went wrong

-Project Freelancer is proceeding rapidly and has secured the objective and killed the VIP. Agent Texas preformed admirably and should be put to tier one, with Meta at tier two. Meta also secured a brute shot and we have been able to reproduce the ammunition.

-The scientists have confirmed that the objective is forunner in origin.

-You and the freelancers have done well give them my congratulations.

-Message replay complete-

The man let out a small smirk but it quickly faded "Terminate message."

-Message terminated -

"Start new voice message"

-You may start-

"Dear Director...


	2. Chapter 1 Seraphs

Chapter 1

March 27 2250 UNSC universal calendar  
>300 million km from Sigma 7<br>Aboard the _Lord's__Vigilance_

Azreal sat in the mess hall staring out in the vastness of space thinking about the past year. It had been long and stressful being behind covenant line this far for this long but it had been worth it, they had been able to warn the UNSC about covenant movements and the super scarab as well as assassinate two prophets and other high ranking covenant officers.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the other six members of his squad joined him each carrying a platter of food.

"Hey what you thinking about Azreal?" Asked Mihr noticing his blank stare. Mihr was a 17 year old girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes and pale skin.

There were three females and four males, including himself that formed the ODST squad Seraph. All of them were under 18 years old but were allowed in the military because they washed out of the Spartan III program at around 15 years old before any augmentation took place, that is most had.

"Probably thinking about how..." Munkir started only to be finished by his twin sister Nakir "... He's going to plow Lilith tonight" they were both 16 year olds Africans with glimmering blue eyes and stood about 5'11".

"Don't even start with her." Azreal growled back. Everyone at the table shared a quick laugh about Azriel's ex who was part of Abbadons fallen angels squad. He had left her after his brother forced his squad to have a gene treatment that allowed them to use both sets of human vocal cords making them sound possessed. He thought it would terrify the covenant but it also terrified everyone for the first few weeks.

"So any new gossip around the ship." asked Dina a tall Italian brunette girl with green eyes and olive skin.

"Actual ya I heard we've finally been told to go back to earth for some R&R, if you catch my drift..." Answered the 5'10" French man named Gabriel as he stared at Mihr suggestively.

"REALLY! When did you hear that!" Nikar asked quite loudly

"Oh, Raphael told, me said he over heard Spartan 392 while working on his drop pod."

You know he'd kill you if he heard you call him that then only after you got your ass handed to you by mankind's finest will he tell you to call him archangel." Raphael said with a smart ass grin on his face.

Mihr then got hit with a lightbulb moment "Hey, Azreal why don't you go ask archangel if it's true.

The look of horror was evident on Azreals face when he replied "Are you crazy woman, I think you've made to many sandwiches, he'd tear off my arm and beat me with it."

Oh come on he favors you over everyone else besides if you do I'll show you my tits."

"But, babe those belong to me." Gabriel whined.

"Fine but if I lose a limb you let me see you completely naked."

"Deal now git!"

=I=

Azreal walked onto the bridge to hear Spartan 392 command in an angelic voice "...charge slip space engines course vector is 03, 15, 96 sol system terra."

"So it's true, sir, we're finally going back."

The Spartan turned to face Azreal and he looked like the definition of perfection. He was wearing his pure white amour and customized jet pack that had mechanical wings allowing him to glide at great speeds, he had two smgs magnetically attached to his thighs but his face caught Azreals attention most. He had a straight nose chiseled cheek bones a curly golden locks it look as if he had just stepped out of heaven but his eyes were his most striking feature they were golden and glowed as if he were staring into your soul.

"Remember call me Archangel but yes we got the call from the Councilor this morning we're prepping the slipspace drive now, they shou..." He was interrupted by the scanner operator before he could finish.

Slipspace rupture port side 30 degrees south!" He yelled "Designation Covenant CSO-Class Supercarrier!"

As calm as ever Archangel said "Engage stealth systems, go into silent running and continue charging slipspace engines, they can't see us no need to pan..."

"Plasma discharge detected!"

"Can't see us, hey commander" remarked an ensign before the ship was hit and shaken violently knocking everyone down.


	3. Chapter 2 Spartan IV

Chapter 2

Aboard the Prophets wrath

finally they had arrived at what the humans called sigma 7. It disgusted the shipmaster that such a weak race would name planets that should be a privilege only for the strong. He enjoyed burning this one to glass last year.

"Shipmaster scans reveal no human vessels in the system." One of the brutes called up to him.

That was the other thing that disgusted the shipmaster was that he was forced to work with brutes by order of the Prophet of Unity.

He was about to reply when he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was a faint shimmer as if the starlight was distorted.

"Is the cannon charged?" he asked his crew.

"Yes my shipmaster!" a young shangeli answered quickly.

"Good fire at this vector S117, N64, and SF64." He said knowing full well what would be the response of the co-leader of this mission.

"Have you finally lost your mind shangeli, do you really wish to alert the human to our presence! Besides there is nothing but empty space there!" the brute chieftain fumed.

Before he could form a rebuttal the prophet spoke calmly.

"Do it, I see what the shipmaster is trying to accomplish."

The plasma was discharge and headed straight and true exploding on impact of the cloaked human ship it cameo failing revealing it's self.

The shipmaster spoke in a very self righteous manner "Chieftain prepare your packs for boarding."

Unsheathing his hammer he replied with anticipation for the coming bloodbath "With pleasure."

=I=

Azreal got up and saw the bridge cast in an eerie red glow "W-what happened?" said one of the dazed ensigns. "Status report!" Archangel barked.

"We were hit by a plasma charge to the engines we have no real space capabilities, we still have the slipspace engines charging at 67% and will be done in 20 minutes but if we jump they'll be able to follow us to earth there's no way to stop the because engineering is venting air."

He took it in, in a second "Alright seal off engineering and generate a random slipspace point." he then turned to speak to Azreal "Prep the teams for boarders and get Abbadon's team to wipe the ships memory banks as per the Cole protocol." He bent closer so only Azreal could hear the next part. "Go to the armory and enter this code 34-24-67-92-02 to my personal armory there's my old headhunter SPI amour in there use it." Azreal was shocked to say the least there were almost no head hunter suits remaining in existence. "But...sir..." Grabbing his uniform Jordan said Something that he thought no one else except himself, the director and the Councilor knew

"NO BUTS you are a Spartan, that's right I read your record even the parts ONI didn't want me to I know everything I know about the augmentations and why it fail so horribly We probably will not survive this even if we get away we will have no way to get back, now go take your team to there some stuff that will help in there."


	4. Chapter 3 The End

Chapter 3

He was rushing down the halls passing by skirmishes and other ODST teams until he found Abbadon's fallen angels who were running to engineering he stopped Abbadon "Hey archangel wants you to take care of the Cole protocol then every on is to repel border using the bridge as a fall back point."

"Alright good hunting Azreal." he replied in his demonic dual voice. "Oh and your team is at the armory gearing up."

"Thanks now go give the covies Hell." Abbadon let out a grin and raced after his team.

=I=

As he approached the armory he yelled out "Hey I'm coming in so don't shoot me." He turned the corner to see his team fully geared and ready to go, Raphael with his first aid kit, assault rifle and white shoulder pauldron, Mihr with her shotgun, Nakir and Mukir both had a silenced Smg in each hand, Gabriel was picking up his customized sniper which held 8 50cal tracer rounds, while Dina had two pistols and a grenade launcher which she personally name the 'pro pipe'.

"Ah, hey Azreal care to join us for the party?" Mukir asked confidently but Azreal just walked right past his ODST gear and stopped by the large metal door with the Spartan symbol on it.

"Uh Azreal your stuff is right here..." Gabriel said while pointing to his armor and assault rifle.

"No it's not." Azreal had whispered so softly no one heard him over the sound of gun fire and plasma discharge that was in the distance. He swiftly punched in the code for the door which swung outward without a sound. His team just stared at him in shock as he walked in, they all peered in to get a view of what he was doing and saw the ash grey Spartan armor that sat on a table and weapons on the wall. He grabbed the armor and as fast as he could strapped it onto him self but he couldn't find a helmet so he went to the weapons.

\Hmm this armor is really light but I can tell it can stop any plasma rounds from penetrating in a single hit, now weapons there's too many choices, I guess I'll go with this, it seems to be a shortened variant of the assault rifle but instead of the ammo counter there's a holo graphic sight which will be useful if we enter the hangers. Now for a secondary what's this, why is this here, it looks like a data pad.\

Just as he finished the thought he pressed a button an the small metal rectangle split in half and unfolded to reveal an 18mm full auto pistol with a 32 round mag. (search up fmg9 on Google)

\cool I'll definitely take this... Wait what's this.\ He bent down and picked up a helmet with a kill tally of 64 painted on the back. He put it on and every thing was slightly tinted darker and he was startled by an artificial female voice in his ear.

"New users detected, please identify yourself with your Spartan number and Assigned code name."

"Spartan IV Serial Number N64, Inquisitor Azreal."

"Hello Inquisitor, welcome to the SPI Mk III, I am V.I.K.I. Your Virtual Intelligence Kombat Interface, this suit is very advanced and contains many features such as reflective plating, its own oxygen supply and two hidden wrist blades. Starting system reboot, initiating reflective plating..."

As she said this Azreals body cloaked and became invisible. "Sweet." he said to himself.

"...Bringing up HUD..."

Azreals vitals, ammo count and radar came to life on his visor.

"...accessing squad comms."

His ear piece came to life at that moment.

"Another drop ship incoming SHIT! IM HIT!" Gabriel yelled almost deafen everyone who heard.

"I'm on my way just hold on! Azreal if you can hear me get to the hanger now!" Raphael called out over comms. Upon hearing this he grabbed his guns and ran as fast as his body would allow.

=I=

"I told you he finished his augmentation process and became a Spartan, by the way Dina you owe me 20 credits" Nakir said in awe as they watched him climb into his armor.

"That's impossible though all the tier 1 Spartan IVs died in augmentation that's why ours was cancelled." Dina said in shock.

"So should we wait for him?" Mihr asked.

"Well I say we get going right now because it'll be awhile till he's ready lets get to the hanger and support the teams there he'll catch up when he's done." Raphael voicing his opinion.

"Alright sounds good." Mukir said grabbing his gear and walking out the door with the team in tow.

=I=

The hanger doors swished open to reveal the horrid scene unfolding. His team and Abbadons fallen angels were pinned down behind barricades by jackal snipers while 3 brutes and at least a dozen grunts walked up the stairs unopposed. One of the fallen stood up to fire at the advancing brutes only to have his brains blown out the back of his head causing his body to fall to the hanger floor below. Azreal immediately took action jumping down to the staging area a 15ft drop that didn't faze him one bit, he walked his way up to the jackals without being seen or taking cover thanks to his suits reflective plating, he pulled out his FMG and fired on the 2 jackals point blank causing them to shriek in terror as to them bullets appeared out of no where. To his surprise and joy the FMG was silenced so the brutes didn't hear him and continued walking up the stairs blissfully unaware that they didn't have covering fire anymore.

But the ODST took immediate notice standing up any raking the advancing covenant with lead. Take by surprise the brutes and half the grunts died before being able to react. The surviving 6 grunts, now leaderless ran out of the line of fire but unfortunately for them right into Azreal who stabbed them with his wrist blades to save munitions. Walking up to the rest of the team he deactivated his suits reflective plating making everyone including Abbadon jump and aim at him.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys it me" Azreal said with his hands up in mock surrender.

The seraphs let out a sigh of relief but Abbadon look at his brother in puzzlement "Hey good to... Wait... When did"

"I know it's confusing but if we survive I'll tell you about this, deal? Now what's the status of the teams?"

Raphael looked up from Gabriel and said "Gabes is stable but can't fight, he's walking wounded, everyone else is good except some minor cuts and bruises and all our suits are pierced so we can't enter vacuum anytime soon."

Abbadon who was covered in blood and grime spoke up "my squad was decimated I'm the last of the fallen, my suits pierced and I got nicked by a ricochet plasma round but I can walk and fight no problem."

"Alright then let's..." the rest of his command was cut off by archangel commandeering the comms

"All teams this is archangel, fall back to Zulu slip space jump in 5 minutes I want everyone here before then." A timer was then super imposed on everyone's visor.

"Alright you heard the man let's move!" they all started heading toward the bridge at full tilt. They had ran for 4 minutes and were just 300m away when V.I.K.I. Chirped in Azreals ear "Hostile closing from the left." It was all the warning he needed for his heightened reflexes to get him out of the way of the brute chieftains hammer swing which left a sizable hole in the wall it did hit. The chieftain was a tall beast that wore his ceremonial golden armor and had a massive hammer make from a forunner alloy. The rest of the squad skidded to a halt and were about to open fire when Azreal commanded "No you guys keep going, this guys mine." Seeing them hesitate he yell a bit louder "GO! NOW!" they took off and didn't look back.

Azreal quickly look at his timer, it was down to 0:45 that was as long as he had to keep this guy away from the bridge. Time seemed to slow down and the two adversaries stared at each other for five seconds that felt like hours. The silence between the two was broken when Azreal taunted the chieftain "Are you just going to stand there you damned dirty ape!"

In a very deep and angry voice the brute yell "Your arrogance knows no bounds daemon!" Then it charged swinging its hammer behind it head and around in a powerful strike, but no matter how strong it was slow and was easily dodged.

\0:30\

Azreal rolled behind the beast and pulled out his K-bar tungsten steel combat knife in an ice pick grip and dug it into the gap of the chieftains armor where the leg bent, causing the chieftain to howl in pain.

\0:25\

Before he could pull out the knife the chieftain swung it's clawed paw toward the Spartan with incredible speed clawing his armor causing him to fly into the wall denting it and causing his reflective plating to fail.

\0:15\

The chieftain limped toward the downed Spartan the knife still imbedded and blood spurting out of his leg with every step.

\0:10\

As the chieftain approached Azreal was determined to get on last blow in he got up picked up his MA5K and swung it like a golf club right into the brutes 'brutesack' causing him to howl in pain.

\0:05\

The brute pulled out a spike grenade and threw it against the wall barely missing Azreal, he panicked hand turned away from the grenade.

\0:00\

The damaged ship jumped in one piece leaving the covenant behind, but arrived as two above a blue green planet...


	5. OPTIONAL: Side Story 2

Side story 2

-Message received-  
>-Priority One-<br>-Subject: Archangel-  
>-1 Attachment-<p>

-Message Opened-

-Dear Director

-The freelancers and my self are very appreciative of your thanks but if I may ask who is 'Meta'?

-But carrying on, it is my duty to inform you of the fate of the archangel, the Lord's Vigilance and Spartan IV 64

-Just a few hour ago I received a distress signal that The Lord's Vigilance had been detected near the glassed planet of sigma 7. They were fired upon destroying their engines leaving them open to boarders. They were boarded in the hanger, hall 64 and the infirmary. At the time of the attack they were warming up the slipspace capacitor to head back to earth but they were unable to stop them because engineering was venting air. Instead of continuing on their heading they randomly generated slip coordinates, we then lost contact after they jumped.

-I now deem the Spartan IV as a failure because even if we find the Inquisitor again he will have succumbed to his condition and will be unsalvageable. I have attached the last transmission we received from the bridge.

-Downloading attachment-  
>-Attachment downloaded-<br>-Playing audio log-

The nervousness was evident in the voice of the first person to come on" This is Ensign Nathaniel Ludd of The Lord's Vigilance. We have been engaged by a covenant super carrier near Sigma 7, we request immediate aid.." He was cut off by sounds of gunfire and boots ringing off metal. He heard a faint male voice with a French accent saying "Hey we brought a few guests!"

-More gunfire could be heard following a dull, but very loud thunk. A new voice still faint one that the director recognized as archangel "Shit Ludds hit, Abbadon where the Hell is Azreal!"

He was answered by what seemed to be two people talking at once, but the Director dismissed the thought they were too in sync. "He's buying us time."

"How so?" The squeal of grunt voices as well as plasma discharge could be heard in the background followed by a rather long burst of Smg fire.

"He's having a wrestling match with a chieftain." replied the daemon voice.

"DAMMIT!" Heavy foot steps could be heard over the din of battle, Archangels voice suddenly became very clear. "This is Archangel, The Inquisitor is in the mark III and is engaged. Our slip coords are 227-64..." static

-Audio log complete-


	6. Chapter 4 Fox McCloud

Chapter 4

Corneria  
>Oaks finishing school<br>4th period

_"Slippy__NOO!"__Fox__yelled__from__inside__his__arwings__cockpit__"Your__gunna__pay__for__killing__Slippy,__Andross!"__The__giant__floating__head__just__laughed__at__his__pitiful__threat__and__launch__a__new__wave__of__attacks,__one__of__which__hit__his__arwing__sending__it__spinning__out__of__control__down__to__Venoms__surface.__Over__the__radio__Fox__could__hear__Falco__calling__out__to__him__"Fox...__Fox...__Fox!_

"Mr. McCloud!" Mrs. Brassigton yelled from the front of the class jolting Fox awake. "Uhh... The answer is 64." Fox said groggily to the aging hippo while he let loose a yawn.

This caused the class of 64 students to laugh hysterically. The hippo put her hand to her face and shook her head. "One class, just one, can you not fall asleep Mr. McCloud?"

The 17 year old vulpine was about to respond to his math teacher when the PA system saved him. "Fox McCloud please report to the office." this was met with a chorus of "Oooohhs" from his class mates.

"Just go." His teacher said with a sigh. Fox walked out of the class and toward the office he tried to prolong it by walk as slow as possible so he could think what this could be about.

_Hmm...__It__could__be__about__the__Auxiliary__incident,__no__I__cleared__that__up__or__maybe__it's__about__me,__Falco,__and__Bills__prank__on__Slippy..._

But as he rounded the corner he saw his father James McCloud, 5'11" with slightly darker fur than Fox's own but the same white streak on the top of his head he was in blue jeans and a tee shirt, standing talking to the secretary. His dad noticed him and waved him over. Hey bud, do I have a surprise for you."

This woke Fox out of whatever sleep remained in his eyes and he asked sincerely interested "What is it you and Mom aren't leaving on another mission are you?"

"Well I am" his father replied with a sly grin "and so are you."

"Well be safe an... Wait did you say me too?" Fox's eyes widened considerably.

"Yep now common I'll tell you about it on our way to the hanger." he walked out of the door but looked back to see his son standing there shocked "You coming Fox or would you rather stay."

"Hell yeah. No way I'm missing my first mission." he said eagerly his tail swaying back and forth in happiness. He quickly climbed into his father's car, questions zipping through his mind and asked the question that was for most in his mind. "Dad, what are the mission parameters, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind at all, it's vital to know all you can about a mission before partaking in it." He replied as he started the car and took of. "This is a search and rescue and possibly destroy mission." He teased his son with the information and paused before continuing. "A ship of unknown origin or design was detected above Suaria were it split in two and enter the atmosphere. Both pieces crashed on opposite side of the planet. General Pepper wants us to investigate the largest piece then fly to the next." He finished as the pulled into the hanger and drove straight into the awaiting dreadnought class starship 'The Great Fox'

=I=

The great Fox appeared over the sky's of Suaria, fully refit and repaired. It had been horribly damaged in there fight against Andross and was almost destroyed along with James when Pigma switched sides, thankful they still emerged victorious and alive thanks to the swift thinking of Peppy Hare.

Fox walked onto the bridge from his room. "Hey Dad, where's Peppy?" He asked when he noticed the old hare missing.

"He's gunna meet us at the crash site with a squad of Cornerian soldiers. Were getting to old to do it by our selves." He joked. "Alright we're here shall we head down to the planet. Do you want to fly your own Arwing?"

Not even bothering to answer Fox ran down to the hanger, a large room with an even larger selection of vehicles, he climbed the stairs next to the spare arwing and did a back flip into the cockpit. The canopy slid into place and let out a hiss from being pressurized just as the hanger doors groaned open revealing the blackness of space and in the far distance the orange glow of solar. Fox looked down to see the words -Incoming transmission- on his touch screen, Fox his the accept button and a picture of Peppy appeared on screen.

"Oh! Hey Fox what are you doing here?" He said slightly surprised.

"Dad said you guys could use the help and that he'll be right down, and Uh... Peppy could you do me a favor."

"Absolutely Fox what do ya need?"

"Umm could you send me your coords I don't really know where I'm going heh." he started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment."

Peppy let out a chuckle and gave him his position, which Fox swiftly punched into his navigator.

=I=

Peppy walked back toward the squad of soldiers he had left at the crash site.

\Well, James is finally taking Fox on a mission, took long enough. He's really way to protective of him, me and James went on our first mission at 16. But it's good the boy gets some real life experience because if he follows in his fathers foot steps he will need it\

Peppy crested the last hill and walked up to the squad who was leaning against the wreck of the unknown ship and exchanging theories of it's origin and why it went down.

"I bet it's a new design from the remainder of Andross' supporters." A badger suggested.

"Well that explains why it crashed there workmanship is shoddy at best!" A large grizzly chuckled.

"What if it's aliens mannnn." said a squirrel with a flower painted onto his Kevlar helmet.

Everyone's jaw dropped for a moment, then the couldn't keep it in the broke out laughing. The squads Sergeant, a large grey lupine with a black stripe running from head to tail responded "I think you've been smoking wayyyy to many red mushrooms. Besides-" He grabbed the squirrels head had pulled him back about ten meters with everyone following "-see those letters the ones that say The Lords Vigilance?"

"Ya what about em?"

"There in Cornerian fool!" he laughed as he let go of the squirrels head. And walked over to Peppy. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking when is your friend gunna arrive? We've been here for a whole day." Noticing Lylat sinking behind the horizon.

"They should be here any second." And as if on cue an arwing descended to the ground and a young vulpine climbed out. He was tall for a Lylatian with chestnut brown fur covered by OD green pants a white tee and a grey flight vest. The lupine could clearly see his muscle definition under the fur. His curiosity got the better of him and he whispered to Peppy "There no way that's James McCloud, so who is it?"

"That's James' son, Fox he'll be joining us on this little incursion." Peppy said slightly amused at the lupines befuddled look. When Fox got to the two animals he let out a grin and excitedly said "Uncle Peppy, how you doing? And holy crap this thing is fucking huge."

"Hey watch your language!" growled an older vulpine that had a white muzzle. "But you are correct this is bigger than the Great Fox, it'll take a long time to clear even with your squad Sergeant..." James said while holding out his paw.

"O'Donnell sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Foxes eyes widened a bit when he heard the grey lupines name.

"Are you related to a Wolf O'Donnell?" the words fell out of his mouth before he even realized he was saying them.

"Ya he's my cuisine, now if you don't mind I'd like to get this over with." he said before Fox could ask anything else. He, his squad, his father and Peppy walked into a hole in the side of the ship disappearing into darkness leaving Fox out in the cold.

"Hey wait up..."

Authors notes: This story is going to be coming out fast because It's an English assignment. Also tell me what you think what I could do better and what you want to see.

Ps I'm pretty good with blender so some of the space fights might be a You Tube video :D


	7. Chapter 5 The wreck

Chapter 5

Suaria  
>2400 hours<br>Inside of The Lords Vigilance

When Fox entered the construct the first thing his brain noticed was the darkness, then a second later the smell, a smell that made him gag. It was the smell of death.

Fox pulled out the flashlight, he had found it out side the ship. Turning it on he took stock of his surroundings, he was in a large metal corridor, the roof being about a foot and a half above his head, in front of him was a four way intersection. Not knowing which way the others went he decided to follow his nose to the origin of the smell thinking that that was probably the most likely route that his dad would take.

Winding his way through the maze of steel guided only by his keen sense of smell, he emerged into a large room with a 50 foot high roof and at least 100 by 500 ft square, he saw that the was a giant retractable door blown apart about half way across. Looking up he saw there was a second floor, he quickly found the stairs and walked up them. About half way up he stopped and looked down, under his boots was a dark purple liquid, he bent down touching it and instantly regretting his action.

It was blood he knew it, no other liquid held this consistency. He breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves, then continued to the top of the stair case. He found a great glistening pool of red, the young vulpine lost it he bent over and let the contents of his stomach empty.

_Oh my god, there enough blood to fill an arwings gas tank! How, where are the...__  
><em>  
>He heaved again his body trying to drown out the mental image by hurling it out.<p>

_The bodies. __  
><em>  
>He lay there on his hands and knees for a good while, but eventually stood up tying to think of a reason for the bodies disappearances.<p>

_I bet some of the dinosaurs came in threw the blast damage and enjoy a free meal. Ya that's got to be it because there no such thing as walking dead.__  
><em>  
>Looking down Fox saw a small blood trail. He decided to follow it, trying to convince him self that he did it to get answers, but in the back of his mind he new it was because he wanted to get away from the large pool of blood.<p>

He pulled his pistol and walked down the fall focusing on where he walked but also trying not to lose the faint trail. He passed through what seemed to be like a mess hall then a gym until he got to a 4 way intersection he stopped before the corner the blood trail had grown significantly wider as he neared almost as if the injured creature had stopped for a short while. He counted him self down.

_Five... Four... Three... Two... Fuck it here I go.__  
><em>  
>=I=<p>

O'Donnall broke the silence that had lasted since they entered the ship. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" everyone asked in almost perfect unison as they turned.

"A scream, a scream filled of terror."

"Hey where's that other fox, mannn?" The squirrel asked noticing the absence of the youngest person.

James brain took it all in in a second, O'Donnall hears a scream, his son is missing, there was only one explanation. He heard another scream and took off without hesitation leaving everyone standing there.

_Hang on Fox help is coming.__  
><em>  
>=I=<p>

Fox looked up at the creature, it was 8 feet tall, ugly, hairy and very very dead. It was impaled through the side by part of the wall that bent back into the corridor. He laughed at his own stupidity, he almost shit himself over a dead animal.

The beast looked like one of Andross' followers if that follower had been pumped so full of Roids so that he grew to epic proportions, it was HUGE. It's arms were as big as his own waist and one mighty paw looked as if it was able to crush his skull in one squeeze. It wore golden armor and a giant war hammer lay by it's feet. He thought he saw a glint of metal behind it leg when he was crushed in a bear hug.

Oh fox, are you ok? I was so worried why did you leave the group? Are you injured?" the words poured out so fast Fox only caught the last part but could tell his father was worried.

"I... am about... to be." he wheezed trying to get air that his body desperately needed.

"Oh sorry heh heh." James let go and turned around "Holy shit! I can see why you screamed."

Just as he said that the rest of the squad finally caught up, but took a few steps back when they saw the beast.

O'Donnall Was the first to speak "So it is a Venomian ship after all."

"Wow look at the size of this bugger make even me look small." The rhino commented. He went around the back and pulled something out making a slurping sound as blood flowed out of the wound. "Hey look what I found guys!" he boasted while holding up the dagger.

"Heh I can top that look at this!" said a lioness as she pointed to a figure in grey armor and a reflective visor on the helmet. As they walked up they could tell that the figure was dead, it had three iron spikes jutting from his torso and left arm. His armor was banged up ripped up and blackened. (think Garus from ME2)

"Wow think this belongs to him?" the rhino was gesturing to the knife in his hands.

"What makes you think it's a guy what if it's a chick!" the lioness sassed

"Well only one way to find out." A badger said "take of its helmet Austin."

The rhino bent down and grabbed the helmet, but hesitated and looked up "you sure about this?"

"Yes Austin now do it!" the lupine Sargent barked

Okay here goes nothing and lifted the helmet off of the figures head.

They all held their breath.

"Aliens mannn." the squirrel moaned as he saw the face

The lioness gasped "It's alive..."

=]|[=

Authors notes: don't you just hate it when authors do that just finish off the dramatic and suspenseful part, I know I do but now that I'm the one doing it, I quite enjoy it.

Now on an unrelated note please R&R and please tell me if I made any grammatical or lore related errors. I have to put these stories through google translate and then MS words hammer and spelling tool so they aren't the greatest quality sorry, I try.

Ps sorry for the shortish chapter but school a pain in the ass right now especially now with mid term reports coming up so I end up righting theses at 9-11


	8. Chapter 6 Dinos

Chapter 6

The had been siting in silence since they woke up from the crash, all the crew had died but the ODST and Spartans survived.

"God dammit! Everything, fried! We're stuck on this God forsaken hell hole!"

Mihr was shocked she had never seen Archangel lose it like this, not even when they had been captured by insurgents allied with the covenant. He was always level headed and calm.

"Sir, please calm down. It's not as bad as you make it seem, the airs breathable and the back up sensors detect life across the planet, as well as the other half of the ship." Abbadon stated rather calmly.

Archangel stood up from the comms station and looked at him quizzically "Your voice?"

"What about it?" he said defensively, but noticed that he did not respond in his demonic dual voice, but instead in his deep natural voice "Well shit, the sudden jump must have messed up the augmentation, I sound like a puss now."

"No you don't you sound kinda hot." Dina said with a sly smile while looking into his blood red eyes,yet another augmentation, this caused Abbadon to smile and wink toward her.

"Enough Dina! We need to figure out what to do, Mukir take your sister and see what supplies we have available. Ralph and Gabe you can loot the weapons from the dead." he turned toward Abbadon and Dina "You" he said while pointing to Dina "can go look for Azreal see if he's on this side of the ship. While you" shifting his finger to Abbadon "are coming with me hunting."

=I=

"Holy Fuck he's heavy!" Austin groaned, The rhino tried to sift his grip but almost dropped the heavy alien.

"Careful he's in critical condition and I don't want to let our first extra terrestrial contact die, becuase someone can't hold him up!" O'Donnal barked.

Fox was walking with the group, he couldn't tare his gaze from the creatures face which looked like a hairless ape.

_His, at least I think it's a he, chin is covered in blood it must as came out of his mouth when he got impaled by the spikes. Now that I'm looking at him, he's really young he can't be any older than me and he's already fighting. What kind of civilization does he come from where the young are sent to fight.__  
><em>  
>"Fox was interrupted from his thoughts when his father spoke up "Alright I'll take him up to the Great Fox slow and steady to keep him stable, while Fox, Peppy and the troops will go ahead and prep the operating room in the Great Fox, we got to get these spikes out of him." Just as he finished they arrived outside to the midnight sky.<p>

=I=

"Sir, do you see that?" Abbadon handed over his binoculars "Just by the tree line, a large shape, green and scaly."

"Hmm what is it? I can't get a clear view." Archangel asked pressing the binoculars against his eyes.

"I don't know, but we could go get closer and check it out. What do you think?"

"Sure, be stealthy it might be intelligent."

As they creeped up to the tree line they could hear rustling and grunting behind the bush. Abbadon held up his hand with three fingers extended, slowly lowering them one by one until he clenched his fist. They broke through the bush to be faced with a...

=I=

"ROB prep for emergency surgery!" Peppy yelled as he ran on the ship toward the infirmary Fox and O'Donnel followed at his heals.

As they burst through the infirmary doors Peppy instantly took command "Quickly move these tables, when he gets here you going to have to take off the armor. I'd help but i gotta go set course to Cornaria and a real hospital." He then slipped back through the entrance.

They waited in silence, a very awkward silence. Not knowing what to say Fox just remained silent, But the older lupine spoke up "Kid, are you sure you want to stay? This is gunna get graphic and pretty damn bloody."

"Yes I want to stay, that alien looks to be no older than me," the fox sighed "and for some reason I feel as if he's like me in some way." the lupine just stared at him as if expecting him to go on. "That sound stupid doesn't it?" he said with his hand behind his neck in embarrassment.

O'Donnell was about to respond when the door burst open with ROB, James and the soldiers carrying the stricken xeno onto the operating table. Fresh blood was pouring out of his mouth and chest wounds. "We are losing him!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"We need a blood transfusion if he's gunna live! ROB take a sample check his type. Everyone out except Fox, The Sargent and Austin!" James commanded. "Fox start trying to get the armor of his left arm, Austin the other!" He then caught O'Donnell moving to the chest plate "Stop! Leave the chest for last O'Donnell!"

"Just call me Wulfen sir." the lupine responded.

"Alright, ROB what his blood type?"

"Inconclusive blood contain an anomaly." the robot replied monotonously.

"Well can we fix it? And what's taking so long with the armor?" he asked stress evident in his tone.

"Negative anomaly is incurable." the robot said as if nothing was happening.

"There got it!" Fox exclaimed.

"Me too." austin said while setting the armor on the table.

Alright now for the tricky bit, we have to pull the spikes out and get him outa that armor before he bleeds out. Once that's done well let ROB get to work. I'll grab this one, Wulfen you get the one in the middle, Austin you get the one on his side and you Fox start unbuckling his chest piece."

They all grabbed their respective spikes and held their breath. After Fox finished unbuckling the straps he put his paws in a position to lift at the first chance possible, then spoke up "Alright on three. One. Two. Three."

=I=

It was a dinosaur. They both looked at each other and broke out out laughing for some reason running into an extinct species was humorous. Through his laughs Abbadon tried to say "Well of all thing I never, ever thought I'd see this a fucking triceratops. I guess we went back in time then."

"Well I always did want a pet Dino when I was younger." Archangel said trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Xocce, A um zeboh. Av A mu0 ujb, nxuk uho 0ei? A xulo doloh jood 0eih badt roveho." a deep voice rumbled.

Abbadon jumped back "Holy Fuck! It talks!"

"Ya but what language? and if they can talk do they have a ship?" he scratched his head trying to think. "Alright I think I got a solution, but I'm going to have to run back to the ship. you stay here so I can find this thing again.

=I=

"What was that alien doing on a venomian ship?" Fox overheard one of the soldiers say, A badger, as they all sat in the waiting room

"Are you sure it was even venomian, did you see the size of that ape, it was at least two feet taller than me and I'm 6 foot 4." Austin said massaging his sore arms

"It has to be the ships name was in Cornarian." the badger shot back.

"Then why was mr. one ton alien decide to kill everyone on board. And you would not believe how heavy his ass was, my arms are still sore."

"Mann, he looked no older than this fox and I'd bet my shrooms he was the one who owns the knife you got then lost it cause the venomian ship broke. Do they need to learn how to build ship mannn" a squirrel spoke up in a hippy tone.

When Fox spoke up everyone turned to listen to see what the young vulpine thought "I don't think it has anything to do with venom."

"And why do ya thing that foxy boy?" the badger asked.

"Well, when I entered the ship I couldn't find you guys. So I just wander until I came into a large room, I think it was a hanger, in there I found two sets of blood puddles. The first was on a set of stairs it was purple, the same color the giant ape was bleeding. Then near the top I found a barricade that had spikes similar to the ones in the guys chest." He said while jerking his head toward the OR door. "Behind it was enough red blood," he shuddered at the memory. "to fill a gas tank on an arwing. There were more spikes behind it on the wall."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Wulfen broke it. "Alright ladies and gents, go to your respective rooms it's late." everyone walked off grumbling under their breath leaving Fox to his thoughts.

it was another half an hour before Fox decided to head to bed, but as he got up to leave ROB walked out of the room and turned to Fox "Subject is stable but showed unexplainable anomalies through out surgery. Unconsciousness estimated to last 1 days 14 hours 3 minutes 12 seconds."

"What were the anomalies ROB?" the young vulpine said through a stifled yawn.

Subject displayed large resistance to anesthetics, three separate unknown drugs in his muscles, blood and brain were detected and an unknown disease effecting eyes, blood, nose and heart."

"Oh my God, what does it do, is it contagious, can we cure it?" He brought a hand to his muzzle.

"Negative incurable, not enough data to understand effects but it does not effect any lylatian species."

"Alright I'm going to bed if anything changes tell me."

"Rodger. Rodger." the android walked off.

The young vulpine walked to his room and fell onto the bed his last sight was the clock reading 1:54am.

=]|[=

Notes: ya sorry this took longer than normal but I blame Battlefield 3 and it's damn power of addiction

Btw if anyone wants to play my GT is Silentsniper762


	9. Chapter 7 Arrival

Chapter 7

Suaria  
>19:00 hours<br>Lords Vigilance crash site

=I=

"I wonder what's taking those two so long." Mihr said to no one in perticular as she fiddled with an energy sword.

"Mihr just go to sleep or at least shut the fuck up I'm tired." Nakir groaned while rolling on the floor wearing cameo pants and a white muscle shirt.

"Mihrs right what if there hurt?" Dina asked.

"Well then look through the window see if you see them." Gabriel commented sarcastically while sharpening his knife on his armor.

"Oh ha ha, your so fun... Oh look who's hear. Where's Abbadon? She asked Archangel as he walked onto the bridge.

"Conversing with the natives." he bent over the command chair and studied something Dina couldn't see. "Hey Mihr could I borrow that?"

"This ya no problem. Catch." Mihr tossed the inactive blade to the Spartan who took it and attached a wire to it.

"Ah ha! Got it." power flickered on the chair and a hologram appeared on the left arm rest portraying a purple woman with long hair, she didn't wear any cloths showing of her hour glass shape but her intimate areas were covered by connecting strips of binary. She looked very much like the AI used by master chief. "Hello Catarina how was your nap?"

"Good but I was starting to think you forgot about me." the AI replied.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something? We met some natives on the planet but we can't understand them do you think you could translate for us?"

"Of course I'll be in my chip." she then disappeared and the white Spartan yanked the chip, inserted it into his neural implant and took off.

Everyone had watched what took place not understanding a thing "What.." Raphael started to ask but was cut off by Nakir.

"Who cares I'm going back to bed."

=I=

"GeoSync orbit achieved, we're home James." Peppy sighed.

"What are you not happy we're home? Don't you miss Lucy?" James teased knowing exactly what was on the hares mind.

Of course it's just, the fact that were not alone in the universe and that life else where can evolve so similarly to our own... It's slightly frightening, what if that one in the infirmary is hostile?" the old hare let out sitting back in his chair.

"Ya I know what you mean old friend, but he's locked in there no way out. The worst thought is that the guy down stair looks no older than Fox and he was already fighting 8 foot monstrosities, I know that he may age differently but if he looks like us and is remarkably similar biologically what's to say we don't share life spans." the vulpine sounded rather thoughtful.

"Speaking of Fox it's almost 10:30 don't you think he should get up and go to school?" Peppy said trying to change the subject.

"In a bit that's his first time seeing death, he needs his rest." James saw peppy get up and walk for the door.

"Alright fair enough, I'm going to take that guys gear down to Beltino, see what that crazy old coot can figure out about it and I'll take Mr. one ton on the shuttle to the hospital with the squad as escort, wanna come."

"Ya sure, Fox is old enough to take care of himself for a day."

=I=

Fox was surrounded by darkness nothing could be seen.

_Where__am__I?_ The young vulpine asked himself internally.

Suddenly two bright lights erupted perpendicular to each other, their glow revealing a rather terrifying creature. It had double jointed legs, was wearing red glossy armor and had a lower jaw that split into four, all of which contained razor sharp teeth. Fox saw the jaw start to move.

"Wot, wot, wot." it said in a deep voice then charged toward the frightened vulpine.

Fox didn't even have time to scream before pain erupted in his crest as two sharp points of light were thrust threw his sternum.

*{}*

Fox sat upright in bed, wide awake as he grappled with his fear. Fox could tell his fur was damp with sweat. He tore off his white muscle shirt and ran his Han down his chest thinking he'd find two stab wounds. He didn't.

"Just a dream, just a dream Fox." he whispered to himself but he couldn't convince himself, the pain was so real, he thought he could still feel it. "Might as well take a shower before school." he looked down at his clock it was 11:25 "Great I'm late ag... Why am I talking to myself?"

_wow__that__dream__must__have__really__shaken__me__up,__I__only__talk__to__myself__when__I'm__nervous.  
><em>  
>He took off his pants and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the sweat, he quickly cleaned himself, stepped out and took a towel to dry himself off. He grabbed the clothes nearest to him but em on and went to his sky kicker.<p>

The sky kicker was a small two person spacecraft designed for civilian use but had been modified heavily by Fox, it was blue and gold, had two wings that sloped down and back as well as a fin pointing straight up but also sloped back. He sent a quick message to his dad saying he had left, and took off.

=I=

The TV flashed red and yellow with the words breaking news in white. The screen then turned to a white tiger in a business dress.

"Good afternoon, Cornaria, we have breaking new that Star Fox is landing a shuttle at the Cornarian hospital with a heavily injured VIP, who's identity and race is being kept secret. Let go to our feline corespondent Trisha Takinawa, go ahead Trisha."

The scene changed to just outside of the hospital with a female golden cat in a grey business dress was standing.

"Thank you Dian, and just in time McClouds shuttle is just touching down let's watch."

A large shuttle, that was insect like in appearance, was touching the ground with it's landing gear. The air was being blown outward as the ships engines decelerated to safe levels. When it was on solid ground the engines were powered off and the hospital exterior was quiet. Suddenly, with a hiss of hydraulics, a large door swung down ward to form a ramp which 8 Cornarians disembarked and started to clear a way through the crowd covering as many cameras as they could with there paws including the one broadcasting to the television. The reporters from various news networks bombarded the troops with questions.

"Who is injured?"

"What happened to that they were hurt so bad?"

"What was the mission you were on?"

"Why did Star Fox need your help?"

"Is James alive?"

Those were some that the viewer was able to pick out. Just then the camera man was able to get the paw of the screen, to see a orange vulpine, a grey hare, a lupine and a rhino descended the ramp carrying a gurney with a black tarp over it. Bright red blood dripping out one side. The hare yelled out to one of the soldiers

"Go get a room ready make it private, no one in or out, his wounds are reopening!" stress was evident in his voice. They disappeared into the hospital a doctor in blue scrubs trailing them.

A voice from the other room called to the person watching. "Honey can you come help me unpack, if we finish you can go to school tomorrow."

"Coming mom!" the blue vixen said, she looked at the remote trying to figure out how it worked, but gave up and walked off.

=]|[=

Notes: Now I wonder who that could be under that tarp or who that mysterious blue vixen is hmmm gunna have to figure out later probably soon cause I'm starting the next chapter now at 9:44pm Nov 1st

Please R R it really helps motivate me to write this

plus if anyone can figure out what Azreals condition is ,that is mentioned in the side story, before i reveal it. I'll give you a great big cookie. But msg me your guess I don't want it spoiled for others if your right.


	10. Chapter 8 Grey Eyes

Chapter 8

"Hey! Fox where you been buddy lunch just ended? Thought I'd have To go through 6th period with just Falco and Slippy as back up." a brown and grey bull dog joked

"Hey Bill sorry I left you hanging but went on a mission with dad." he replied

"Oh ya heard bout that they had live footage from the hospital in the cafeteria. Wouldn't be able to tell your buddy who was under that tarp would ya?"

"An alien." the Fox said straight faced

Bill gave him a look trying to figure out if he was joking "You serious?"

"Dead." Fox broke out into a grin that stretched ear to ear

"You ass, you had me going to!" the bulldog palmed his face in embarrassment

"Hey foxy your back, couldn't stand being away from me for long eh!" A blue falcon came over and playfully thrust his elbow in Foxs ribs just enough to hurt.

"Ha, for sure. Um where's slippy?" Fox asked grimacing

"He's working with his dad today." bill replied "Why you ask about big mouth?"

"Since slippy is gunna find out today and tell you later, I may as well show you something. Feel like playing hooky today?"

"Sure where we going?" Falco asked

"The hospital."

=I=

The orange vixen yawned and stretched then looked over to the white collie and asked "You think Fox is going to be away again today, I'm worried he almost never misses school."

"Why, Fara am I not good enough you gotta stare at Foxs ass all class?" the collie asked "And don't be worried I heard he went on the mission with his dad."

"But Fay that's what I'm worried about you saw they wheeled a bleeding body into the hospital what if it was Fox I didn't see him get off the ship?" the vixen whined

"Well... Miyu fix this please." the collie begged the lynx who started to sit with them.

"Ok. No problem." Miyu looked at Fara with an intense glare "Shut up, Fox is fine. If you choose not to I'll pelt you with paint in 6th."

"The vixen whimper but didn't complain."

=I=

"What I'm about to show you is top secret but Slippy would have let it slip eventually." the Fox said while holding the handle to a hospital room with blacked out windows. They nodded their heads simultaneously. It was really easy to get in as soon as he told the nurse his name they were lead right to this room.

They opened the door and walked in. The curtain had been drawn so who ever was in bed couldn't be seen. "Alright one last time you can't breath a word that I showed you this." Fox hissed at them as he put his hand on the curtain.

"We understand now get a move on I hate hospitals." Falco said rather quietly.

"Alright here he is." he pulled back the curtain slowly revealing what appeared to be a hairless simian with short dark brown fur on the top of his head, he was topless but had white bandages wrapped around the majority of his torso hiding most of his build but from his arms Fox guessed he was lean, wiry and toned.

"Shit! You weren't kidding when you said alien. Damn, why is he all bandaged up?" Bill jumped back a bit his tone shifting from surprise to curiosity.

"Well, when we found him he had three spikes about this long in his chest and sides." Fox held up his hands about a foot away from each other.

Falco whistled "Wow, this bastards tuff. But where's his fur and muzzle?" as he walked next to the bed and lifted the sheets "he's got no tail either."

"Well he is pretty damn similar to us, but he can't be exactly like us can he bird brain" Bill chuckled. Falco shot him an angry glare but returned to studying the thing that laid before him, he reached out to lift the bandages. "Hey Falco you sure you should do that?"

"Relax the bandages are white meaning he's all stitched up, ain't that right foxy?" he said looking to fox for confirmation.

Fox just shrugged his shoulders and said "If he can survive foot long spikes to the chest I doubt a peek will hurt. Go ahead."

Falco lifted them and stared for a long while.

"Well?" Bill was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Fox are you sure he was hit here?" asked Falco, Fox thought he could hear a faint tone of fear in his voice.

"No, sorry my mistake he was hit on the side with no bandages." Fox sarcastically mocked, causing Bill to laugh.

"But, there no wounds anywhere not even a scar." He said definitely startling Fox.

"Impossible we just pulled out the spike yesterday." Fox uttered in disbelief.

"Come see for your self." with that Falco backed away from the unconscious body. Fox and Bill looked at the perfect chest in disbelief.

"How?" was all Fox could manage.

"Well you can ask him your self look." Bill said pointing to the aliens face where two hate filled grey eyes stared at him.

=I=

"Alright I'm back and I got a translator, sorry I took so long." Archangel apologized.

"It alright let just get this over with." Abbadon said as Archangel extended his hand toward the dinosaur.

"Alright Caterina come out and say hi." a purple light flickered and a female about 8 inches tall appeared

"Hello, from your suits records I know a very basic form of the language but I will gain more as I hear them talk. Xocce A doot 0ei ke kucb je A mu0 idtoh jkudt 0ei." the purple one said confidently.

"Umm sir, if I may ask who is this?" Abbadon asked genuinely confused.

The Spartan turned to the ODST "This is Caterina the only know smart AI to be based of Dr. Hasley, besides Cortana of course.

"Ahh, I'm still lost but AI was good enough."

Upon hearing the suarian language the Dino got exited and replied to the ghostly figure. "Nx0, xocce A um Tricky jodaeh, badw ev kxo ouhkx nucbohj, 0ei mijk semo ke eih laccuwo no xulo veet udt av 0ei nudk u vc0adw jfahak, jamacuh ke kxo edo kxuk vocc eik ev kxo jb0 hosodkc0."

"Well, I got some good news. They're non hostile, they invited us for diner and I think they may have a way off planet." the AI said proudly.

"Perfect Abbadon go assemble the team bring em here."

=]|[=

Notes: tired need sleep sorry no notes


	11. Chapter 9 Caught

Chapter 9

Corneria general hospital  
>14:00<br>Room 64

He lunged at Fox but was held back by a hand cuff on his arm, he struggled to pull free causing his wrist to bleed.

"Holy shit! Its crazy!" Bill yelled backing away from the angry alien in bed.

Hearing this the creature stopped it's struggles and stared right at the bulldog and growled at him "Which one of you is in charge?" Bill was shocked that it spoke Cornerian so much so that he didn't respond. "What's wrong mutt I asked you a question."

This caused his to snap, calling a dog a mutt was the equivalent of calling a human a bastard. "who the fuck do you think you are, I should come over there and beat your chained ass."

"Enough, I am, my name is Fox McCloud. What's yours?" the young fox asked.

"To hell with you, Fanatical Covenant asswipe." the hairless ape hissed as he shifted his gaze to meet Foxs green eyes. He pulled at the handcuffs one last time getting nowhere, but the fox walked to the side of the bed. Now that fox was closer he could see faint traces of yellow in and around the edges of grey.

Fox looked at him quizzically trying to keep his calm as Falco held back Bill. "What the fuck is the Covenant! And why can you speak Cornerian?"

"Wait, your not part of the Covenant? And I'm speaking English not corna... Whatever you said" his tone instantly changed to what sounded like curiosity but his muscles were still tensed.

"No your the first non-Lylatian I've ever seen. I was one of the people who found you. When we did you were in pretty rough shape we brought to the hospital." fox saw he was getting through to the alien.

Well then, I guess I owe you an apology for my reaction earlier. Last time I was near aliens... it wasn't fun."

"No harm done. Now if you don't mind I got some questions for you." Fox asked.

"Alright I'll answer what I can if you answer some of my own."

"Deal but me first. You already know mine but what's your name?"

"Gunnery sergeant Gianvito Azreal Auditore, Spartan IV. Part of the UNSC army."

"Oh wow a military guy. Big whoop." Bill muttered

"Alright my turn, where am I?" Azreal asked.

"That's easy, your in the Capitol city of Corneria, the most advanced planet in system." Falco said. "By the way I'm Falco Lombardi, that's Bill."

"How old are you?" the bull dog blurted out as he stared at Azreal befuddled.

"Chronologically 27 physically about 17."

"Wait, what, that makes no sense. How can you have to ages?" Falco was completely perplexed.

"Well, I assume you saw the ship I was on?" Fox nodded while the others shook their heads. "When we travel between systems, it can take weeks or months, so to save supplies non-essential crew are put into cryogenic pods, stopping all bodily functions including aging."

"We haven't even visited systems besides Lylat." Bill said quietly. While Azreal started looking down his bandages

The next time the human spoke his voice was nervous. "You said I had spikes in me but I don't have any scars, how long was I out?

"About a day, the spikes were pull about 15 hour ago." Fox said.

"Shit..."

=I=

"Alright, good work you two payment has been transferred." Pepper said as he held out his hand.

Peppy and James took the hand I turn. James watch alarm started going off. "Our friend should be awake now, care to join us general?"

"Of course just let me grab my jacket." the hound dog grabbed his red dress jacket and put it on then walked out the door. "We can take my car."

"Sure thing, Pepper." Peppy said as they walked out the door. "Hey, James you should tell Fox that he'll have to walk home today."

"Good idea." the vulpine pulled out his phone and sent his son a text.

=I=

"Hey, Miyu. I've been thinking."

"Oh Fay, say it ain't so. Are you going to be okay?" The lynx said as she brushed dry paint out of her fur.

"Oh ha fucking ha. But seriously what if Fara's right and Fox was the one wheeled into the hospital?" she put on a clean shirt and threw here paint covered one in the schools laundry shoot.

"Then we hope he gets better, not much we could do." Miyu stated matter of factly.

"Alright but can we stop by his house and just check, please."

Miyu turned to her to refuse but saw what Fay was doing "Oh god no! Not the face! It won't work this time. No I am stronger than this." eventually the lynx broke down a said in defeat. "Fuck, Fine." Fay stopped pulling a puppy dog face And broke out into a smile.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Fay teased.

=I=

A beeping noise went off in Foxs pocket, the noise made Azreals head jerk in Foxs direction and a small growl to escape his chest, but it was suppressed quickly. Fox pulled out his phone and read the message.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

"What is it Foxy?" Bill asked, fox turned toward him and tossed the phone to him. Bill quickly read it

-Hey kiddo me pep and the general just got to hospital to visit our friend your gunna have to walk tday srry-

"Shit we got to hide." the bull dog sighed

"Why, what's going on?" Falco said getting up from his chair and looking around the room.

"Peppy, my dad, and the general are here at the hospital to talk to him." Fox said while searching the room for his own hiding spot.

"I got one two of us can fit." Falco said as he climbed underneath the bed.

"Bill you go under if I get caught I just get in shit for skipping, you'll probably be tossed in jail." Fox then turned to the guy in the bed "Don't mention anything about Falco and Bill, can you do that?"

"Sure no problem, but who is this general you mentioned earlier?" Azreal asked

"Leader of Cornaria and her armies, most powerful man in the system, undisputed leader. Shall I go on."

"So he's a dictator."

"Oh hell no farthest thing from it only looks to benefit citizens of lylat." Fox sat down and buried his head in his hands trying to figure out a plausible excuse that his dad would believe. Just then the door opened and his dad, Peppy and Pepper walked in.

"Fox! What are you doing here?"

=]|[=

Notes: God was this chapter a pain to wright hard to figure out how this would play out. Next one will be better I hope and sorry the chapters have been short Im trying to make up for it with alot of chapters uploaded at once.


	12. Chapter 10 Heartbreak and a new home

Chapter 10

"So how's it going with Wolf?" Fay asked as they walked to Foxs house. The question caused Miyu to groan.

"I don't know, he's been so rude lately and distant almost like he doesn't like me any more, I think he's been cheating." Miyu ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh my god! I didn't think it was that bad." Fays hand shot to here mouth. "What made you think that?"

"I found purple panties in his room."

"They could be yours, you're always leaving clothes there."

"But I can't stand purple you know that."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

The lynx let out another groan "I don't know. I'm probably going to break it off."

"I'm sorry Miyu it's not right."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the house they climbed the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. They waited five minutes with the door still closed.

Miyu spoke up "He's not here but we can go see what Katts doing." she waked down the steps and went down the block two houses, she went up to it and knocked. The door swung inward only seconds after the knock.

"Hey! How you guys doing? What brings you here?" a pink feline yelled excitedly

"I'm good, but I don't think Miyu's doing that well." Fay sighed as she and Miyu walked into the house.

"Oh what happened?" Katt concern evident in her tone.

"I think Wolfs cheating on me." Miyu said quietly.

"You no I hate to say I told you so, but Wolf is quite possibly the biggest bastard ever." Katt said as she sat down on her couch.

"I know that now but, I thought he would change." Miyu broke down at that moment and began to sob. Fay rushed to her side to try and comfort her while Katt stared out the window. The only thing that could be heard was Miyus heartbroken sobs.

Katt broke the silence "Hey guys Fox is back and he brought some frien... Oh my god."

=I=

-:: 10 minutes earlier ::-

Azreal started to get out of bed. When the general and others walked in about half an hour ago, he had to listen to Fox get scolded about skipping. Then was debriefed by the general and asked various questions about the human race ranging from anatomy to what he ate. He was asked about the war with the covenant and he avoided answering anything closely related to his recovery.

"Thank you for being so cooperative Mr. Auditore." the general said shaking his hand. Azreal noted that the inside of his paw was covered in pads much like a dogs.

"No problem Sir. It's refreshing to stand near other life without being at each others throats." He looked around for a shirt but couldn't find any so he went shirtless.

"Now for accommodation you can stay at the barracks at HQ."

James coughed "Umm Pepper he's welcome to stay with us if he wants."

"If it's what he want, which would you prefer Mr. Auditore." The general looked to the human who was taking off his bandages.

"I'd hate to impose."

"Nonsense it's no trouble at all besides, the food sucks at the HQ."

"Alright thank you very much Mr. McCloud."

"Just call me James your part of the family now." both Fox and his father had a large grin plastered on their muzzles.

"We can go now if you'd like."

"Anything to get outa here." in his head Azreal tried to process the situation

_Lets__run__through__this__once__more.__I__wake__up__to__find__myself__in__a__hospital__surrounded__by__talking__animals__who__spoke__English,__I__was__then__debriefed__by__a__general__who__was__a__dog,__now__I'm__staying__at__ones__house.__Fun__times__indeed.__God__I__hope__I'm__not__going__insane.  
><em>  
>=I=<p>

"What is it Katt?" Fay asked.

"Well, Fox is home and h-he's perfectly fine."

"Well then who's his friend?"

"Look for yourself." she backed away from the window and sat in Fays spot. Fay pulled back the curtain and stared out. She saw Fox, his dad, peppy and the general standing outside a limo, there was some one else bent over grabbing something in the car.

"Oh my..." she muttered as the figure got into view. From where she was standing he looked like a hairless simian but was to tall to be one, he had no shirt on revealing a plethora of scars on his right side. "...what is he?"

"See what I mean."

"Well, should we go say hi? The general is driving off now and he took Peppy."

Miyu stopped sobbing and stood up "Let's go I need to take my mind off of Wolf."

"Alright after you."

=I=

As Azreal got out of the car he look at the house he would be staying at. It was a white two story house, it had a red door and green roof. They walked up to it going up the concrete steps. All of a sudden Azreal got a nagging feeling toward the back off his brain.

"Hey, um, I have a weird feeling as if we're being watched." he was slightly embarrassed when he spoke. But just as he finished two houses down a door opened and three animals walked toward them.

"Don't worry it's just Miyu, Fay and Katt. Hey dad you go ahead we'll be right in."

The three animals arrived at the steps. Azreal could see one looked like a white border collie who just stared at him, another a pink cat looked him up and down, the lynx just stared at the ground. All of them were female.

"Hey you three what you guys doin here?" fox said as he took a seat on the steps.

"Well we where worried about you, we saw the news about the hospital, we thought it was you." Fay said.

"No. That was my buddy here."

"Speaking of him, Fox why don't you introduce us." Katt said still checking Azreal out.

"Well this is Gianvito Auditore. He's our first out of system contact."

The scarred man spoke up "Just call me Azreal."

Fay took a step back "He speaks Cornerian?" she was slightly shocked.

"Ya come on I'll explain inside." Fox opened the door and Azreal, Miyu and Katt walked in but Fox stopped Fay. "Hey what's wrong with Miyu I've never seen her so down before."

"Wolfs been cheating on her. Me and Katt just found out."

"Bastard. I knew he would hurt her."

"Ya but we'll figure it out later now let's go save your friend Katts probably already hitting on him."

"Oh no..."

=]|[=

Notes: finally done hope you enjoyed these two chapters Back to back uploads. And isnt wolf just an asshole.


	13. Chapter 11 Welcome Back

Chapter 11

"They said they wished to show us something." Catarina spoke after the survivors had finished their meal. The seraphs were leaning back looking at the stars.

"What could it be? Did they say anything?" She shook her head archangel thought he'd ask, he got up and walked to the king. He resembled a triceratops but wore Aztec looking clothes he called himself the king earth walker.

The dinosaur spoke up "No ev kxo ouhkx nucbohj xulo u fhefxos0. Kxuk edo tu0 u jkuh jxucc vucc vhem kxo jb0 udt oawxk nudtohohj ev kxo jb0 jxucc semo ke ij. Kxo0 nacc we ke kxo jxhado ev kxo shoukehj udt kxoho jxucc mook kxoho end badt."

"Catarina can you translate please?" archangel asked while motioning for the others to come over.

the AI complied "We of the earth walkers have a prophecy. That one day a star shall fall from the sky and eight wanderers of the sky shall come to us. They will go to the shrine of the creators and there shall meet there own kind."

"Our own kind, eh. Worth checking out could get us off this planet." Raphael said as he they followed the king under ground.

=I=

Azreal was talking to Foxs father while the others just stared at him.

"So Azreal, Pepper wants you to go with fox to his high school to evaluate your physical and mental state. Is that good with you?" James said.

"Ya but I need some closes unless I doubt people want to see me shirtless all day." he chuckled

"Alright, I'm going to get some stuff for dinner."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Katt said staring at his six pack.

"Calm down kitty Katt." Miyu teased, her mood lifted as they joked around.

"I could lend you a shirt." Fox walked up with Fay in tow

"So Azreal did you have a job back in sol." Katts flirting was so obvious it was painful.

"Ya actually. Since I was six I have been fighting in a war against genocidal aliens for my species survival." he was dead serious

"Oh..." that shut Katt up. This caused everyone except her to chuckle.

"So what are your names I never caught it except for Fox and his dad?"

"I'm Fay." A white border collie said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Katt" the pink cat said causing him to chuckle a bit. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing but your a cat named Katt." he smiled as she pouted. "And who are you?" he offered his hand to the lynx.

"Miyu." she blushed as she took it.

"Nice to meet you three. But Fox think I could get a shirt now, I think Katt is trying to see through my abs." he stood up and followed the vulpine up the stairs. When they reached the landing Azreal saw that there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Fox pointed to the one the left.

"This ones mine, you can take the one on the right." the vulpine said leading them to his room. "I doubt I have much that fits you, but I got a wife beater that's to big for me, here." he passed a black under shirt it fit him but it was tight so his muscles still had definition.

"So what's with Katt?"

"Oh. She just is instantly turned on by anyone with a good body, I speak from first hand knowledge." he looked at the clock 6:39 "Your going to have to go through school like this until we can go get you some stuff tomorrow."

"About tomorrow what do I have to expect?"

"Well, normal stuff like science, math useless junk like that but also weights fitness and combat."

"Wait you actually train for combat in school?"

"Ever since the first Lylat war, don't you?"

"I don't think so but I never went to school, the whole kidnapping thing when I was six."

"Wait you were kidnapped!" Fox yelled loud enough for the girls down stairs to hear.

"Yep, taken at six, Trained till ten, augmented for a year and have been fighting ever since." he felt his voice take on a steely tone.

"What kind of FUCKING Government does that!" Fox was still yelling.

That caused Azreal to snap "ONE THAT'S ON IT'S LAST FUCKING BREATH BEFORE EXTINCTION!" he bellowed "AND IM GLAD THEY DID IT!"

Fox backed down, his ears were plastered to his skull. It was obvious he hit a nerve with his last comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright just keep in mind that my race is losing the war, we may not survive."

"What's with the yelling! Are you okay?" Fay said looking at them from the door way while Miyu and Katt hid behind her.

"Yes fine, Fox can I use your shower." The vulpine nodded and the human walked off.

=I=

-:: A few minutes earlier ::-

Katt watched at the two guys ran up the stairs. "Katt, you're scaring the poor guy." Fay teased seeing where her gaze was.

"Don't sit there and scold me when you where staring at him too."

"But I wasn't staring at his pecks, I was focusing on his eyes."

"Why what's with his eyes?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know, they looked shattered." Fay responded

"You mean like high?"

"No no no. The color was messed up, he has grey eyes but around the edges it's bright yellow and it has spikes of yellow going toward the center."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Miyu I am sure."

"What about you Miyu what'd you think of him?" Katt said changing the subject slightly.

"He seems really nice."

"Don't start with that BS you're obviously into him. You blushed so much when you shook his hand I thought you where a tomato." Fay joke causing Katt to laugh.

"Hey me and Wolf are still together."

"But how long.."

"Wait you were kidnapped!" all the girls stopped talking when they heard fox yell. Katt got up and moved to the stairs waving for the others to follow, they did.

"Yep, taken at six, Trained till ten, augmented for a year and have been fighting ever since." they heard Azreal respond coldly.

"What kind of FUCKING Government does that!"

"ONE THAT'S ON IT'S LAST FUCKING BREATH BEFORE EXTINCTION! AND IM GLAD THEY DID IT!"

Fox muttered something they didn't hear. Followed by a comment that made the girls gasp.

"It's alright just keep in mind that my race is losing the war, we may not survive."

"What's with all the yelling? Are you okay?" Fay said as she moved to the doorway.

"Yes fine, Fox can I use your shower." The vulpine nodded and the human walked off.

"What did you do foxy?" Katt asked concerned

"I don't know but I think I hit a rather sensitive nerve." they heard the shower go on in the bathroom

"What do you think he meant by augmented?" Miyu thought aloud

"I don't know that either but when we found him he was where armor that weighed half a ton. No joke we weighed it."

"Well hate to be a downer but it's getting late. I'm gunna go home Miyu, Fay wanna come with you can stay the night." Katt yawned.

"Ya sure, see ya fox" the trio left without another word.

About five minutes later Azreal came out of the shower and James walked in. "Sorry I'm so late guys paparazzi swarmed me. So who's up for burgers" he put down a take out bag as they took their seats at the table and dug in.

"Um... Earlier you said... you were... augmented. How?" Fox asked between mouth fulls. The question perked the older vulpines interest.

The human sighed and put down his food. "Well some of it is classified and some I don't want to talk about for personal reasons but the gist of it is I was injected with certain chemicals that enhanced my muscles, bone, brain, how long adrenaline spikes last and my ability to withstand pain." he leaned back "Out of 400 trainees I am the only surviving fourth generation Spartan. A group of super soldiers, made to be one man armies."

"Wow..." both of the others said at the same time.

=I=

"Sir, this is definitely freaking me the fuck out." Gabriel said grimacing with each step. The cavern had transitioned from rock to a strange metal with symbols written on them.

"From what I can access of ONI records this is definitely forerunner architecture." Catarina said her hologram walking life sized beside Archangel.

"Great. Next thing you know flood is going to be jumping out of the walls." Mukir groaned.

"Don't say that! Never say that!" Dina whimpered.

They approached a place where the path split into two paths sealing around to make a perfect circle, looking over the railing no one could see the bottom. In the centre was a large spike that projected a holographic control panel to the humans.

"Plug me in, Archangel." Catarina said as her representation disappeared, Archangel put his hand to the panel and felt electricity run between his hand as the AI transferred to the forerunner machine.

"Alright, I can turn it on but three of you have to put there palm on the spike." Gabriel, Raphael and Mihr laid there hands on it, nothing happened. "Bare palm."  
>They grinned at each other and pulled off their gloves as put their hands on it again. Electricity in the form of arc lightning dance along the walls of the chamber lighting the place up. Everyone slowly back pedaled as a large doorway rose up from the mist.<p>

Archangel gasped as he saw a hand full of figures step out. "Lucy..."

=]|[=

Note: Oh shiz I wonder who that could be. Also there's still no guesses toward the condition that Azreal has. I think I hinted pretty well. And MW3 has to be the best COD game since COD4

Ps I've been tossing up some ideas for a story I'd write when I have writers block and I'm stuck between Assassins creed SF crossover or a character based off myself entering the sf universe. It's up to you Vote away.


	14. Chapter 12 Testing

Chapter 12

Azreal woke up to fox pounding on his door and yelling "Get the fuck up! You can fight aliens but can't even wake up on time! We're gunna be late!"

He got up walked to the door and pulled it open "I'm up Christ your loud."

"Let's go, we have to pick up the others then we can go."

Alright, he walked outside following fox to a silver convertible. "Where's your dad at?" Azreal asked as he got into the passenger seat.

"He said he had to go change your program, for today. Something to do with you being a super soldier." Fox started the car with the push of a button and it lifted off the ground by a foot and a half.

"Anti-Grav?"

"Close, it's a gravity dampener."

"So I've been dying to ask. What were you weapons like back in sol." Fox said as they pulled up.

"First where are you going the girls said they were staying at Katts place."

Fox looked shocked "How the hell did you hear that?"

"Augmentation, remember. But to answer your question we use ballistic weapons."

"Oh there's only one place in Lylat that even makes those any more. And most of it's illegal because of how brutal they are." he said as they got back to the house and honked.

The three girls burst out of the house and ran through the rain to the car. They didn't say hi because Azreal asked a question and they wanted to hear what the two had been conversing about. "So who makes em I might have to go drop by."

"O'Donnell Industries. Miyu is actual dating the heir to the family right now."

"What are you two talking about?" Miyu asked

"Oh well, Azreal here uses ballistic weapons not energy. So I thought he might want to get some."

"Hey guys, I'd rather you call me Gianvito or GV instead. Azreal is more used when I'm on missions or in the field."

"No problem. Anything for a hunk like you." Katt purred staring at his arms now.

"God, Katt leave the poor kid alone." Fay pushed Katts head so she couldn't see Azreal.

This caused everyone to laugh a few minutes of mindless banners latter. They pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Okay listen GV, no one has seen anything like you and not everyone is as welcoming as us. So try not to hurt any body if they try to cause shit." Fox said as they walked to the main entrance of the school.

They were greeted by General Pepper, James, Peppy, a toad and open stares from everyone in the hall. Pepper broke the awkward silence "Alright Mister Auditore, for your first test we'll be heading to the treadmills to me sure your endurance. Fox you can come with us."

They left the girls in the hall and followed the trio of adults into the weight room. "Hello I'm Belntino Toad, its a pleasure to meet the first out of system contact. Now I'd like you to step on here and run as long as you can. Every few minutes we will increase the speed and elevation. Ready go."

He ran for a solid hour without breaking a sweat. The treadmill was at 50km an hour and 30% elevation. "Alright I'm calling it he's to fit to test he's not even out of breath God when you said super soldier you weren't kidding." Belntino said not believing what he was seeing.

"You think that's good get me my suit. It doubles my abilities." Azreal added.

"Shit! Well let's see you weight lifting capabilities." Pepper said as the group moved to the bench. "How much you want?"

"Four 50s on each side." he said calmly knowing very well he could do more.

"God damn man. Alright Fox, James load it up." Pepper exclaimed.

As they finished Azreal got on the bench and went to work doing five sets of 20 with only a single bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Alright let's just skip the rest of the fitness stuff we know he's a beast." Fox suggested

"I think it's a good idea let's go to unarmed combat, let's head over to the gym it's 5th period now so the seniors should be in there." Peppy said as they left the weight room. They drew the stares of every animal that saw them all looking at Azreal.

"Do they have to stare? It makes me feel like a freak." Azreal groaned

"Their just curious. Besides we're here, general you should make the announcement." James said

Pepper cleared his throat loudly, causing every ones heads to look toward him then to Azreal. Hello seniors, I'm here to introduce our first out of system contact," he motioned to the human with his hand " Mr. Auditore. We are here to test his combat skills and we need volunteers." almost all the Guys hands went up and quite a few girls too. "Now I must warn you he is one of his races soldiers." all but four hands went down.

"Alright Fox go watch with your friends." his dad said to him.

Fox walked over to Falco, bill, Katt, Fay, Miyu and Fara while Azreal entered the octagon ring. "Hey Fucker! Forget about something." Falco was obviously agitated  
>Fox shook his head. "Let me remind you, Me and Bill under the hospital bed! We had to walk home, 15 miles, In the fucking RAIN!"<p>

"Oops." Fox mumbled

Oops... All you have to say is oops! I'm going to kic..."

"Shut up the show is starting!" Katt pointed out as everyone found seats in the bleachers. The first challenger to enter the ring was a black panther. He side stepped around the arena as Azreal just stood in the centre not even moving his head. "Oh I can't watch. GVs gunna get creamed." Katt worried.

When the panther got behind Azreal he charged fangs bared, claws out. Azreal didn't move until he heard the cat about a foot behind him, he pivoted on his left foot swinging his right fist at extreme speeds.

Wham! Crack!

The blow made contact with the panthers muzzle which broke on impact knocking the unfortunate feline out. He landed on his back with a thud. Every one sat there shocked, with one punch the alien knocked out Panther, one of the most agile fighters in the school.

Two of the schools nurses hauled the feline to the nurse's office to recover. The next person up to fight, a female tiger, backed out and ran to the bleachers.

=]|[=

Note: don't worry the chapter doesn't end here. I just need to fill you guys in on something that happened to me. Right now I'm in the hospital with two stab wounds to my leg. Yes, I am alright. Now to understand what happened you'll need to read the note at the end of the chapter. Sorry if my writing degrades after this point I'm just in alota pain ATM. And I hope you don't mind that I changed Azreals name that the main characters use but I promised my cousin that id use his name and familia is everything.

=]|[=

The person behind here didn't run but he did hesitate before entering. He was a 5'10" rhino. He was extremely muscled which gave him great strength but was slow and cumbersome. He didn't waste any time and charged headlong into melee range. He pulled back his arm to send a huge right hook at Azreals head. The punch would have been a knock out blow to anyone but it was so telegraphed that Azreal just side stepped it, raise his knee to his chest and booted the animal out of the ring.

"Damn! He's fucking unstoppable he just took out some of our best fighters without even being touched!" Falcos jaw was hanging.

"Careful Falco a bug might fly into your mouth." Bill said trying hard not to copy Falcos reaction.

The general raised his voice "Alright now onto armed combat. Grab a training blade that suits you by the rack."

Azreal and his next opponent stepped over to the weapon rack. Azreal let his opponent go first. He watched as the grey wolves picked out a segmented metal grieve with wooden claws at the tip of each finger. He held out his other hand to Azreal "Hey my names O'Donnell, good luck. You'll need it I haven't lost a single fight in armed combat training."

Azreal picked out a wooden combat knife with a 12 inch blade and a 6 inch handle. "Keep it. You'll need it more." he then walked to his side of the ring.

James entered and walked to the center. "The fight ends when one person is knocked out or yields."

"Who are you guys rooting for?" Bill asked. "I personally got my money on Azreal."

"I agree, Wolf doesn't know what he's getting into." Fox added.

"Well I think Wolf has this. I mean he hasn't lost once." Falco said eyes glancing between his friends and the arena.

"First time for everything." Fay and Katt said simultaneously.

"What about you Miyu?"

"I... I don't know."

The vulpine in the centre of the ring shouted "Begin" then dashed outa the way just in time because wolf was already coming at the human claw poised to strike. Azreal brought up his knife blocking the strike then sent his left hand careening into Wolf's stomach.

Wolf clutched his stomach and back pedaled a few yard but quickly recovered and threw a wild right claw at his opponents face. Azreal moved to block with his left hand, but it was just a faint and Wolf howled in joy as he changed his direction of his attack to hit Azreal stomach. But his blow never landed. Azreal was holding onto his forearm with his right hand.

"What! Where's your blade?" in reply Azreal brought his knee up and kick the lupine to the ground. He raised his hand and caught his spinning blade out of the air.

He pulled his arm back "Right here." and let the blade loose. It was a perfect toss and for wolf time seemed to slow down as the carved piece of wood connected butt first right between his eyes. He fell on his back and didn't get up.

The crowd was stunned. Most refused to believe what they saw. Others couldn't comprehend it. Wolf O'Donnell Lost? It never seemed possible.

"Alright... Anyone else want to try? We need just one more to finish the evaluation." Belntino asked the quiet students.

No one answered. No one in their right mind was going to face off against that beast. The toad sighed and started to walk off until he heard the door open and a slightly accented voice say.

"I'll do it."

=]|[=

Notes: I'll get right to it. I'm part of Canada's spec op cadet program, which my cousin got me into, at 16. I was in a mil sim training op using airsoft guns and wooden knives. I ended up in a fight with a buddy of mine. He's 6'6" 285 pounds of muscle but a little on the slow side in the brain department. He doesn't really know his own strength. And I'm sure you can fill in the rest with your imagination cause I don't remember much after that. But I'll keep writing for you guys and push through the pain.


	15. Chapter 13 More tests

Chapter 13

"I'll do it."

Every head turned to face the newcomer. She was a vixen wearing denim jeans and a light grey tee shirt that left very little to the imagination, she also had bronze bracers on her forearms and a golden rod that hung from her belt. But the most striking thing about he was her blue fur it lent her an exotic air.

"God damn." Falco whistled.

"She's gorgeous." Fox said under his breath.

"Are you sure miss..." pepper started not knowing her name.

"Krystal. The name is Krystal." the blue vixen replied.

"Well then, miss Krystal, are you sure you wish to fight him? He just took out three of the best fighters in the school."

"I don't think he'll be a problem at all." she grabbed the golden rod. It was about a foot long. When she entered the ring it extended to just over five.

"Oh no she's gunna get killed." Fox sighed.

"Why worried you won't get a chance to ask her out, hmmm?" Katt teased.

"Something like that."

"Are you sure miss I don't want to hurt you." Azreal asked picking up his knife.

"Why afraid you'll lose to a girl?" Krystal teased.

"No, Afraid I'll hurt one that's all." he entered a fighting stance knife held in an ice pick grip, left hand in front of his face.

/she has a staff, giving her a range advantage I'm going to have to rush her to negate that. I'll go with a palm strike to the leg then disarm her./

James yelled "Begin!" not wanting to get between Azreal and his victim. Azreal took three long but quick strides to get into her reach and went for the palm strike. But instead of connecting he got a staff strike across the face.

"Good job. Your the best so far." he then lunged at her with his blade. She dodge out of the way before he even started to throw the blow and he missed completely. Recovering instantly he stabbed back attempting to hit the vixen as she landed from the dodge. He growled in frustration as he felt pain erupt across his back as her staff connected.

He stood upright and attempted to kick out her legs but she dumped over it and swung at his other leg knocking him to the ground he started to get up but she quickly brought he staff down on his back again.

_No__way,__not__even__an__elite__could__dodge__that.__Wait...__there__is__only__one__way__she__could__dodge__my__moves__so__easily.__And__if__I'm__right__I__know__how__to__counter._

He allowed his instincts to take over his body, leaving his mind as only a spectator.

=I=

_This__is__too__easy._

She felt her staff vibrate in her hands as she brought it across his back, but frowned that he didn't go down.

_He__probably__doesn't__even__realize__he__thinks__his__next__attack__a__fraction__of__a__second__before__he__makes__it.__Wait...__I__swear__his__eyes__used__to__be__grey._

As the Spartan rose she saw his eyes were solid yellow. He snarled at her and launch a flurry of attacks that's she had no way of blocking, she took a punch to the arm causing her to drop her staff. She brought up her bracers to protect her face just in time as he slashed with his knife hard enough to dent the metal.

With a yelp she fell to her knees clutching her for arm in pain, only to be hoisted in the air by the stronger human. "Yield." Azreal growled in a deeper voice than normal. The vixen just hung there and stared, terrified, into the yellow eyes that looked at her. They were Feral almost animalistic. He shook her again and yelled "Yield!"

"I-I y-y-yield." she stammered. He dropped her and she fell in a heap to scared to move. Those eyes invoked terror and an instinctual urge to flee and get as far away as possible.

Fox stood up and started to run down to the Blue vixen pushing an unfortunate boar in his haste. He jumped over the ring bars and went to his knees besides Krystal. "Hey hey hey. Don't worry it's going to be okay." he tried to sooth her down but she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey kid move. We'll take over." a nurse said as he got down and checked the vixens vitals. "she's going into shock." he said to the other nurse.

Fox backed away and bumped into something. He spun on his heel and saw it was Azreal. Looking at him he had a strange urge to run from him, but the human was just staring at the collapsed vixen. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey buddy, GV snap out of it."

The Spartan shook his head "Hmmm. What's up?"

"I should ask you that. What did you do to her she's almost crying and in shock." the vulpine scoffed.

"Really? I didn't mean to go that far."

"Go that far? I think you completely wrecked her. Later after 6th you and I are going to see if she's better okay. Because that was insane what you did."

He brought him to his father just as the bell range ending the period. "One last test for today, my friend then you can relax." pepper told him as the exited the gym.

=I=

Azreal followed the four animals out of the building and into the one next to It. As they entered the building he let out a long whistle. Inside was a mock up of a urban battle field centered around a tall 6 story building.

"Wow. You guys take this combat training thing real seriously."

Fox chuckled "We have to. Ever since the first Lylat war, we've been gearing up for the next one."

"Amazing so what do you guys use to train?"

Pepper spoke up this time "Paintball guns. By the way our search squad went to the other side of the ship and we found your personal effects we delivered it to the McCloud residence."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Come on we'll get you kitted out. I think we can even get access to the ballistics." James said while leading them to the armory. It was filled with tables and random gear. There was a large map spread out on on of them.

"But won't that kill them?"

"Na we got specialist ammo that contains a paint charge instead of lead. Here take your pick." James unlocked a steel door that contained a variety of ballistic weapons. But one stood out to Azreal more than the others. He pulled it out.

"What is this? Where the hell did you get this." Azreal asked in shock.

"That's an O'Donnell SF-64. First ballistic rifle ever produced in Lylat. Made 40 years ago." Peppy said.

"No fucking way this is an AK! I haven't seen one of these in years!" he slid back the bolt, inserted a full clip, spun around and fired of a burst at a target across the street. "Damn! This is amazing I never thought I'd see one of these again."

"Umm... What are you talking about?" Pepper asked.

"It was an assault rifle from the 21st century on earth. A large shipment was going to be delivered to one of the first colonies but it was destroyed and all the rifles were scattered across open space I guess after 200 years one somehow got here."

"Oh look here comes the other students, load up and customize your gear how ever you want and here this was in your room it was marked as a gift from someone named archangel." Pepper handed him a metal box then walked with James and Peppy up to the viewing area.

"So buddy, what's in the box?" Fox asked while waving Bill, Falco, Katt, Fara, and Miyu over.

"Hmm... Syndicate class scout armor. Never heard of it." he opened up the box to reveal a black leather like armor a half mask is the shape of a skull and a restored Scar-L with 40mm grenade launcher attachment. There was a note on top of that. He grabbed it and read it to himself. (You want an example search up skrillex syndicate on YouTube.)

Hey Azreal

This was teleported to us from the Director he wants us to test it out. Apparently it has a nano weave in the armor that's can stop anything short of a 50cal can repair it's self and adjust its color to match your surroundings. If we run into any Innies I want you to test it.

Archangel

He handed the not to Fox and started to take everything out. "Hey Fox, it there any 5.56x45mm paint rounds?" He started to put on the armor. Stripping of his sweats in the process. Fox brought a case of the proper ammo and Azreal started to fill the three clips he had, 20 rounds each. He slung the AK onto his chest for easy access.

"Hey were going to get out shit ready we'll see you in a bit." Falco said as the group disperse but Azreal didn't even hear him, he was rummaging through the ballistics safe looking for one thing in particular but pulling out other things as he went.

"Ah ha found you!" he pulled out four 40mm grenades that to his joy were compatible with his launcher. He started to put everything on the table into his TAC belt. Three Scar mags on his left, three AK mags on his right, the four 40mm in between. He holstered two pistols, which were eerily familiar to desert eagles, on each thigh one keeping one mag for each. He even attached a demo charge to his back. Finally he put the mask on he looked himself over in a mirror that was situated on the right wall.

_I__look__like__an__angel__of__death.__Good__I__fit__my__namesake._

He waked out to see all eyes on him some were filled with fear. A large bear spoke up "Alright class we have a special Simulation curtsy of the General. Your only objectives are to either tag the human once or protect this case till the end of the period." he thrusted his head in Azreals direction as he said that. "Now you're all a team against him, but don't let that fool you! You saw what he did last period and looking at how he's equipped, he can probably reproduce that! Stick to your squads an support each other! Now get going you have five minutes to set up shop before our friend here comes to kick your ass. Now Git!"

The entire Group ran into the ruins looking for a defensible position. "So alien what's your plan?" the Big bear asked.

"Well from what I saw of the map, they'll set up in the middle building giving them a 360 degree firing angle as well as a hight advantage. Other than that I'll see how there set up and go from there." Azreal put his hand on a piece of rubble and his suit changes to a dusty grey to match the ruins. "Just tell me when to go."

=I=

"There is no way we are going to win we are fucked! God!" Miyu was almost in tears. She had broken down at the thought of fighting the super solider.

"Don't worry it's one vs 80 we will be fine." Falco said aiming his gun out the window. They were on the 5th floor, the objective was on the sixth and they had planted mines in the stairwell to guard there rear.

"But did you see what he did to Wolf! Or that new girl, she was completely destroyed!" Miyu screamed.

"Well then we won't let him get close. We got ten guys on each floor and the other 20 are roaming the city. He's got no chance of getting here." Katt added to comfort her friend.

A klaxon sounded in the distance.

=I=

Azreal move quietly through the city until he was about a block away from the main building. He was about to rush across the street when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He pulled himself back into the shadows and looked again.

Four animals, a goat, a fox, a fennec and a horse were walking down the street. Azreal let them walk by before he sprung Scar firing he hit three in the head before he shot the fox in the leg. The animals lay on the ground out cold. The Black fox tried to crawl away at the sight of the alien approaching him.

Azreal picked him up and hoisted him in the air with one arm the other held his gun pointed to the vulpines genitals. "Were is the objective?" he growled frightening the young fox.

"I-it's in the m-main b-b-building." the captive stammered

"How many?"

"T-ten to a-a floor."

"What floor is it on?"

"S-s-sixth. God don't hurt me."

"Last question why are they out cold?"

"Y-you gun f-fires t-ttr rounds."

Azreal lifted the gun and shot him twice in the chest and dropped his limp form. He had all he needed. He was using an advanced for of his own training weapons which would also put people under for a time.

He got up and ran the last two blocks without incident. He stopped across the street and looked at the main entrance. He reach for a 40mm shell on his belt and slotted it into the tube. Bracing him self he ran the last ten feet across the street and kicked in the door. Inside the ten animals seemed to move in slow motion as his adrenaline kicked in. He raised his rifle and fired the underslung launcher at a group of four. The shell exploded showering them in paint. He then swung his rifle to the rest and let lose on full auto. The room was cleared in less than seven seconds.

"Hmm new record." Azreal muttered as he walked toward the stairwell. Reloading as he took the steps, he was barely able to dive back down as a land mine that rocketed up to about chest level and sprayed the room with paint.

"Fuck" the Spartan groans as he picked himself up as he got up he noticed his Scar lying on the floor barrel bent slightly. "FUCK!" that was ancient at least 500 years old and he broke it within 20 minutes of receiving it.

_Well__they__probably__figured__out__I'm__down__here__and__are__pointing__there__guns__at__the__door.__I'm__good__but__I__don't__want__to__risk__them__getting__a__lucky__shot.__Time__to__find__a__new__way__up._

He left the building and looked up.

_Interesting__there's__good__handholds__and__it__looks__like__I__can__make__it__to__the__roof.__I'll__just__have__to__avoid__the__windows._

He walked up to the building and placed his AK against the wall. He didn't wish to break it like his scar. He pulled himself up and started to climb.

=I=

"Hear that?" Falco asked. They had all been tense since they heard the gunfire from down stairs.

"What?" Fay asked looking out the window.

"The gunfire stopped, he must have been hit." Falco continued.

"Then explain why it hasn't been called and us to get back, hmm bird brain." Katt hissed.

"I don't know. Maybe a malfunction in the PA system."

"Well then why don't you go do..." Fox began to speak but was interrupted by an explosion and gunfire right above them then dead silence.

"The Package!" Fara exclaimed. They all jumped up and rushed the stairs, Falco in the lead with Fox, Miyu and Bill right on his tail. (Ha a pun!)

They burst through the door to see a grisly sight ten animals of assorted species lying on the ground with blood all over them and a huge hole in the wall beside them. Most importantly the grey figure holding a briefcase in one hand and a pistol in the other.

_Not__blood,__paint._ Fox thought to him self trying to stem the flash backs of the human ship.

Falco was the first to react to the sight, raising his gun pulling his finger around the trigger. He never finished the action because quick as can be, Azreal unloaded the rest of his clip in the bird the first hit his foot, the second his knee and the last his him right in the crotch.

"MOMMY!" the avian squealed in a very high pitch as he collapsing on the ground. Before anyone could react Azreal ran to a window and flung him self through it, the glass shattering.

"No!" Fox shouted as he ran to the window he caught the last half of Azreals free fall, him spinning and landing on the ground throwing up a large cloud of dust. "No no no the crazy bitch killed himself." But as the dust cleared the sat Azreal crouched on one knee with his left hand supporting himself while he sat in the crater he caused.

He got up, looked up to see the vulpines head and waved to him, then without pause took off toward the armory.

=]|[=

Notes:Wow longest chapter yet and. that is why I didn't have Falco fight Azreal hand to hand! I wanted him to get shot in the balls! Ha I'm so cruel. So how'd you like it this counts as two chapters and I think most fight chapters will be long.

Ps. In case anyone was wondering no permeant damage was done to my leg but I got to stay off it for awhile giving me plenty of time to think and write. YAY!


	16. Chapter 14 results

Chapter 14

Notes So italics hate me now all thought processes Will be bracketed by these

"Lucy... Is that really you?" archangel muttered he took a step back as eight human figures stepped out of the gate way.

"Niko? Your still alive!" A Spartan in SPI armor squeezed Archangel in a hug. "I thought we were the last left. But now your here." Lucy muttered stepping back Archangel could see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey bud, good to see you!" Tom said as he grasped his old friend in a bro hug (shaking hand while hugging) "How did you survive?"

"Me? What about you, going MIA after onyx blew up. By the way who are your friends here?"

"Fuck me, I almost forgot. This is Spartan-087 Kelly, G099 Ash, G100 Mark, G101 Olivia, SCPO Mendez and Dr. Hasley. God damn it's good to see you again. Now who are your buddies." Tom stated as he took off his helmet and pointed to each person individually.

"Well let me introduce you to the Spartan fours. Mihr, Dina, Raphael, Gabriel, Mukir, Nakir and Abbadon." he pointed to the group behind him. "Only partial augmentation though." the two groups converged swaping greetings.

A woman with grey hair, Dr Hasley, started up after a bit. "Your joking? I'm gone for a month and the UNSC already warps the Spartans again." she was clearly aggravated.

"Excuse me Mam but you have been MIA for almost five years now." Abbadon said.

"Impossible we were only in there a month." Ash said completely confused.

Kelly offered a theory. "Maybe being inside the shield world changed our perception of time by the way what planet are we on now?"

"Um about that we have no clue. We were about to slip to earth when we were attacked we had to randomize co-ords to prevent the covenant figuring out where sol was. We crashed our ship in two parts but.." Archangel started but stopped as a purple figure appeared.

"We got lucky breathable atmosphere, some sentient life and forrunner tech. But we got no way off planet." Catarina said folding her holographic arms.

"Cortana? Where's John?" Dr Hasley said worry entering her voice.

"I don't know because I'm not Cortana, my name is Catarina an exact copy of Cortana and you." the doctor just stood there mouth agape, absolutely speech less.

"Well I hate to break it up, but we need to find a way off of this dirt pile and since we are so conveniently in a forrunner temple there maybe a ship around here." Mendez said walking out the door of the chamber.

=I=

"Switch to camera three now." Belntino commanded. The camera angle changed just in time to show Azreal jumping out of the sixth story window firing his pistol as the glass shattered around him.

"God look at the kid go." James muttered as the Spartan took off from the impact crater toward the armory.

"Well I guess we can call it. Let's go down and debrief the kid." Pepper said but before he could move his communicator went off. "Hello." he answered "What? How long ago? Do we have any available teams? Dammit, I'll take care of it personally."

The hound closed his phone. "Star Fox I got a mission for you."

=I=

Azreal slowed himself as he entered the armory. He had sprinted the five blocks in less than a minute. He set the case down on a table and took a seat his legs resting onto of the metallic case, he took of his half mask as the four adults walked into the room.

"Good god, your fast." Peppy exclaimed as he entered. "You beat us here even thought we where two rooms away."

"I try." the human joked.

"Son, I have never seen someone fight so aggressively but hold so much control over their actions. Not once in the 20 years I've been General."

"Well when I get into action my body just takes over most of the time. Like how I jumped out the window, I didn't put a consious thought into that."

"Ya we saw that who were you shooting at? And how did you survive the fall without even a scrape?" James asked.

"That was nothing, in armor I've jumped from orbit and landed safely." Azreal leaned back in the chair. "And I shot at him" he thrusted his thumb over his shoulder at the door which as filled with an angry limping Falco. He had paint on his knee and groin.

James couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "God kid your aim must be exceptional to hit such a small target while fly out a window."

Falco hobbled over to the human and pushed his head forward "Fucker! You shot me in the nuts! I'd punch you in the face if I wasn't in so much pain!" he yelled.

"Watch your language young man." Pepper scolded but he left to talk with James Peppy and Belntino.

The rest of the kids filtered into the room all talking about the human. Azreal caught snippets of conversations. It brought a smile to his face.

"when I got up there all I saw was a huge hole in the wall, a broken window and Falco lying on the ground holding his nuts."

"I didn't even see him once."

"Last thing I saw was the ground."

"I got paint everywhere."

"Hey, are you okay I saw you jump." a voice said from right beside him. He turned his head and saw Miyu sitting in the chair next to him. Azreal could tell she had a little fear toward him.

"Ya I'm fine but I'd be better if you weren't afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." Azreal said trying to be comforting.

"I know, it's just you are so... I don't know, it's almost as if. Never mind." she said slightly embarrassed at her stumbling of words.

Azreal could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't chase after the topic. They sat there in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Oh by the way me and Katt are going to help you pick out some clothes." Miyu said smiling.

"Oh really, that sounds great." Azreal said sincerely.

"Umm Az... I got a question."

"Az? I like the sound of that. But what do you need."

"I just wanted to know why your eyes are yellow?"

"Oh shit are they that's not good. Well part of my augmentation left me with a condition where my aggression goes up. I need yearly gene therapy to fix it. My eyes change when My aggression bleeds through."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Miyu said while staring into his piercing yellow gaze.

"No it's not your fault, besides there are other ways to fix it."

"That's good. But what else did your augmentations do?"

"Well I'm stronger, faster and have more endurance than any other human. My reflexes and adrenaline are boosted. That's the short version."

"That must be amazing to be..." her phone went off. "I'm sorry but it's Wolf."

"No problem."

"Hey. How you feeling. That's good. Are they both there? Kay I'll be right there." she hung up and pocketed her phone. "Come with me to the nurses office. Fox and Katt are there we can pick them up and leave."

"Alright lead the way you know this place better than me."

=I=

Fox slowly opened the door to the nurses room inside lay three people on separate beds and one in a chair. Wolf was up and was talking to Katt and the new girl while Panther just laid unconscious on his cot.

"Hey guys how you feeling?" Fox asked as he took a seat next to Krystals bed.

"Like someone cracked my skull, pup. What are you doing here?" Wolf said sitting up straighter.

"I came to see how our new friend here is doing. She was in pretty bad shape after her match."

"Really I'm here for an hour and I've already been beat up and now I'm friends with a very handsome vulpine." the blue vixen teased.

"th-thanks, so how are you doing?" Fox stuttered.

"I'm doing good just a little shaken up. I've never been beat before and what was that guy I fought? I've never seen any thing like him."

"He's a new alien race, his name is Azreal. He is augmented to be a better solider. Or something like that." Katt quickly answered.

"No wonder he beat me, bastard had the advantage. One sec I'm gunna call Miyu." Wolf growled. He pulled out his phone and left the room.

"I doubt he should be up, he's probably concussed." Katt commented mostly to herself. "So, Krystal whats your story?"

"Well my planet was recently found by you guys, and your general suggested to my king that a family was to be sent here to learn your ways. So my family volunteered and I ended up getting my ass kicked but I balanced out." Krystal yawned she was tired from unpacking.

"How so?" Fox asked.

"Well I get to learn about thing my people would never even dream of and I got to meet you." her tone changed after the word ,and, to slightly flirtatious.

"W-well I'm glad your enjoy it here." Fox stuttered nervously. "Umm... If you feel up to it... Me, Katt, Miyu and Azreal are gunna go to the mall for a bit would you want to come with us."

"I'd love to Fox besides if I don't feel good you'll take care of me, right." she said seductively.

"R-r-r... Of course. I'll be right back." he final managed to get out.

Once he left and the door closed Katt broke out laughing. "Oh. My. God. You are so mean."

=]|[=

Notes sorry this took so long. I need to get my shit together I accidentally deleted this twice! So disheartening.


	17. Update

SF Halo update

Hey I hate to do this to you guys but I'm going to put this story on the back burner until I figure out where it's going. But I'm not going to stop writing, if yo notice I've posted a new story call The hollow creed. It's going to be alot more action packed than SF Halo is turning out to be but if you guys think you have a good idea of how to continue the story don't hesitate to PM me.

Azreal


End file.
